jukeboxfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wurlitzer/1700/Plattenhebearm
Grundlegende mechanischen Abläufe und ihre Einstellungen 1. Einstellung des Sucherarms (SELECTOR CRANK) über dem Wahlkranz 2. Einstellung der Liftarme (RECORD LIFT ARMS) 3. Einstellung der Rücklaufklinken (BACK STOP PAWL) Damit eine Platte überhaupt korrekt abgespielt werden kann, sind diverse elektrische und mechanische Abläufe nötig. Wie schon einmal erwähnt, sollte sich nach dem Wählen einer Platte das Plattenmagazin drehen. Sobald der Sucherarm auf den aktivierten Selectorpin Selectorpin aufläuft, soll das Magazin anhalten, die betreffende Platte aus dem Magazin heben und abspielen. Daß es dazu kommt, bedingt einiger Abläufe die ich nun versuche, zu erklären. Zuerst sollte einmal die Mechanik, sprich die diversen Hebelchen und Arme, Gelenke und Führungen so eigestellt werden, dass die Funktion der Komponenten überhaupt das macht, was vorgesehen ist. Beginnen wir somit mit der Funktion des Sucherarms (SELECTOR CRANK) über dem Wahlkranz. Nachdem eine Wahl getätigt wurde, wird der Override Switch in der Junktion Box betätigt und der Wechslermotor beginnt zu laufen. Mit dem Magazin läuft auch der Sucherarm (SELECTOR CRANC). Sobald der Sucherarm auf den Wahlpin aufläuft, wird der Plunger Latch - Hebel betätigt, der Plunger geht hoch und betätigt über einen Hebel die beiden Reversing Switches. Dadurch wird die Drehrichtung des Wechslermotors umgekehrt. Das Magazin kann nicht in die umgekehrte Richtung laufen, weil es gegen eine der Rücklaufklinken läuft. Dadurch wurd eine Kupplung auf der Hauptwelle ausgelöst und die auf der Hauptwelle befindliche Nockenkombination beginnt sich zu drehen. Eine der Nocken betätigt den Transfer Switch (der große Kontaktsatz neben dem Wechslermotor), der die Funktion der Reversing Switches übernimmt und die Drehrichtung des Motors aufrecht erhält, bis die Platte abgespielt wurde und die Nockenwelle wieder in der Ausgangsposition ist. Weiters werden die mit großen Federn vorgespannten Liftarme (RECORD LIFT ARMS) in gut deutsch als Greifarm bezeichnet, freigegeben, sodaß sie nach oben gehen. Einer der Liftarme kann nicht nach oben gehen, weil er gegen einen Steg des Plattenmagazins läuft. Der zweite Arm hebt die Platte in die Abspielposition. Über einen Seilzug wird der Mechanismus betätigt, der die Platte festspannt und den Tonarm auflegt. Während der Liftarm hochgeht, wird der Sucherarm niedergedrückt und damit der Wahlpin wieder zurückgesetzt. Auch die Reversing Switches werden wieder in die Ausgangsposition gebracht. Sobald die Platte festgeklemmt ist und der Tonarm aufgelegt ist, schaltet der Mute and Play Switch (der zweite Kontaktsatz neben dem Wechslermotor). Dadurch wird der Lauf des Motors unterbrochen und der Verstärker eingeschaltet. Die Platte spielt, bis der Tonarmendschalter (oder die Cancel - Taste auf dem Verstärker) betätigt wird. Dann läuft der Wechslermotor wieder an, der Tonarm wird von der Platte gehoben, die Platte wird freigegeben und wieder in das Magazin zurückgelegt. Wenn keine weitere Platte gewählt wurde bleibt der Motor stehen, sobald der Transferswitch umschaltet. 1. Einstellung des Sucherarms (SELECTOR CRANK) über dem Wahlkranz Der Sucherarm befindet sich zwischen der Chassisrahmen (CHASSIS FRAME CASTING) und Wahlkranz (SELECTOR DRUM) und ist mit der Hauptwelle gekoppelt. 3 verschiedene Einstellungen sind nötig für die einwandfreie Funktion des Sucherarms. thumb|6 Kant Schraube zur Höhenverstellung des Sucherarms thumb|die 2 Einstellschrauben am Sucherarm thumb|Einstellschraube am Sucherarm thumb|richtig eingestellte Position des Sucherarms Zur Höhenverstellung des Sucherarms dient eine 6 Kantschraube, diese befindet sich direkt auf dem Sucherarm. Drehen sie das Magazin von Hand, bis sie die Schraube in einer günstigen Position haben, damit diese verstellt werden kann (siehe dazu Bild). Die Schraube hat die Aufgabe, die Höhenverstellung des Armes so zu regulieren, dass dieser ungehindert über die eingeschobenen Selectorpins fahren kann. Das Spiel zwischen Arm und Selectorpin sollte in etwa 1,5mm sein. Falls nicht, so kann dieses nun mittels der 6 Kant Schraube eingestellt werden. Ist dies geschehen, drehen sie das Magazin von Hand weiter und überprüfen an mehreren Stellen den korrekten Freilauf. Es ist äusserst wichtig, dass der Wählhebel die Pins nirgends berührt. Am Sucherarm sind in einer Kombination 2 Justierschrauben mit einem dazwischen befindlichem Hebel (PLUNGER LATCH) montiert. Mit diese beiden Justierschrauben ist einzustellen daß das Magazin genau an der richtigen Stelle angehalten wird, um die zuvor gewählte Platte abzuspielen und daß die Reversing Switches korrekt zurückgesetzt und eingerastet werden. Bevor diese Einstellung gemacht wird, ist sicherzustellen, daß die Armführungen und die Rücklaufklinken korrekt eingestellt sind. Die linke Schraube (PLUNGER LATCH STOP SCREW) ist für das Einrasten des Plungers, der die Reversing Switches betätigt, zuständig. Dazu dreht man das Magazin in eine Position, daß die Schraube leicht erreicht werden kann. Der Plunger muß dabei in der unteren Position sein, also die Reversing Switches dürfen nicht gedrückt sein. Dann hält man mit dem Finger der rechten Hand den Hebel mit der Schraube fest und dreht die Schraube soweit hinein, daß sie den Plunger Latch - Hebel berührt. Anschließend drückt man mit einem Finger den Plunger Latch - Hebel leicht gegen die Schraube und dreht die Schraube zurück, bis der Plunger ausrastet (und die Reversing Switches betätigt werden) und noch eine halbe Schraubenumdrehung weiter. Die rechte Schraube (PLUNGER LATCH ACTUATING SCREW) dient zur Einstellung des genauen Auslösepunktes der Reversing Switches. Zum Einstellen wählt man die Nummer "A5" (in dieser Position kommt man am besten zur Einstellschraube) und schaltet den Serviceschalter aus, kurz bevor das Magazin auf den Wahlpin trifft. Dann dreht man das Magazin von Hand weiter und beobachtet die linke Rücklaufklinke. Etwa 2 Millimeter, nachdem die Klinke vom Zahn geschnappt ist, muß der Plunger ausrasten und die Reversing Switches betätigen. Wenn das zu früh geschieht (weniger als 1,5 mm), ist die Schraube etwas herauszudrehen. Bei mehr als 2,5mm ist die Schraube etwas hineinzudrehen. Am Sucherarm gibt es noch eine einzelne Justierschraube. Diese hat die Aufgabe, den Sucherarm nach dem Rücksetzen des Wahlpins genau zwischen 2 Pins zu halten. Dadurch wird verhindert, daß ein Wahlpin nicht ausgelöst werden kann, weil der Sucherarm genau darübersteht. Im Foto ersehen sie die richtige Position des Wählhebels, dieser muss plus minus 0,8 - 1 Milimeter in Mittelposition sein. Falls nötig korrigieren Sie mit der Schraube das Spiel entsprechend. 2. Einstellung der Liftarme thumb|Hebelmechanismus thumb|Führungsrolle für den linken Arm, von hinten betrachtet thumb|Führung für den Arm Die Liftarme sind vom Werk aus richtig eingestellt. Solange diese Werkseinstellung nicht verändert wurde, kann man davon ausgehen, daß die Einstellung korrekt ist. Falls die Liftarme trotz unveränderter Werkseinstellung nicht vollkommen gerade hochgehen, ist daran nicht die Einstellung schuld, sondern die Arme dürften verbogen sein. Falls die Einstellung verändert wurde und die Originalposition nicht mehr zu sehen ist, kann sie, wie folgt, neu gemacht werden. Die Beschreibung weicht etwas vom Servicemanual ab, denn es ist sehr schwierig, den im Manual angegebenen Winkel von 1°45' ohne Einstellehre exakt einzustellen. Man kann sich jedoch ausreichend genau an den Ausnehmungen auf der Chassisplatte orientieren. Bevor die Einstellung gemacht werden kann, ist das Plattenmagazin auszubauen. Dazu ist es nötig, vorher die Abspielbrücke zu demontieren (Seilzüge aushängen, Kabelschellen lösen und die vier Befestigungsschrauben lösen). Als erstes ist die Liftarm - Halterung (LIFT ARM ASSEMBLY CASTING - der Teil, auf dem die beiden Liftarme gelagert sind) einzustellen. Die Halterung ist mit drei Schrauben auf der Chassisplatte befestigt. Im Servicemanual ist angegeben, daß diese Halterung so zu verschieben sind, daß die Liftarme in einem Winkel von 1°45' von einer gedachten Linie stehen sollen. Das ist sehr schwierig zu messen. Der Gesamtwinkel ist durch die Halterung vorgegeben und für die Einstellung genügt es daher, diesen Gesamtwinkel gleichmäßig auf den linken und rechten Arm aufzuteilen. Die Halterung ist daher so zu verschieben, daß die Liftarme (bei abgeschraubten Armführungen) möglichst genau mittig in den Ausnehmungen auf der Chassisplatte stehen. Man kann auch den Abstand der Arme zu Chassiskante messen aud auf gleichen Abstand der Arme einstellen. Zur Kontrolle sollte man sich die Mühe machen und die Arme durch Drehen der Motorachse (Magazin - Mitnehmer festhalten) hochheben. Es werden dabei beide Arme gehoben. Die Arme sollten vollkommen gerade hochgehen und die Arme sollten auch in gehobener Stellung mittig in den Chassisdurchbrüchen stehen. Nun wird die Abspielbrücke provisorisch montiert und eine (möglichst gerade) Platte auf den Plattenkonus geklemmt. Die Liftarme sollten so stehen, daß sich die Platte genau zwischen den Klauen auf dem Liftarm befindet. Wenn das nicht der Fall ist (mehr als etwa 2mm Differenz), ist zumindest einer der Arme verbogen und muß ausgerichtet oder ersetzt werden. Wenn alles korrekt ist, sind die Arme durch Weiterdrehen an der Motorachse wieder abzusenken. Es ist so weit zu drehen, bis der Transferswitch umschaltet. Nun können die Armführungen wieder montiert und grob eingestellt werden. Als erstes sind die feststehenden Teile (STATIONARY ARM ROLLER GUIDE) zu montieren. Sie werden spielfrei an den Arm gelegt (aber ohne auf diesen zu drücken) und festgeschraubt. Dann werden die gefederten Teile (SPRING LOADED GUIDE) ebenfalls ohne Druck angelegt und festgeschraubt. Danach können Plattenmagazin und Abspielbrücke wieder montiert werden. Zum praktischen Teil der Einstellungen thumb|Einstellschraube bei hochgefahrenem Liftarm thumb|Hebearm in Ruhestellung thumb|Wippe thumb|die 2 Schrauben zum Justieren der Wippe, analog auf der anderen Seite Zuerst einmal kontrollieren wir die beiden Führungen für die Hebearme, diese sind links und rechts neben dem Plattenkorb mit 3 Schrauben montiert. Ab Werk sind diese beiden Führungen so eingestellt, dass sie einwandfrei funktionieren und sollten in der Regel nicht verstellt werden. Jedoch wie die Erfahrung zeigt, haben Servicetechniker schon des öfteren diese Führungen verstellt, oder aber auch nach Revisionsarbeiten Neujustierungen vorgenommen. Also folgende Kontrolle ausführen, vorher aber bitte den Plattenkorb entleeren: Wählen sie eine Platte und beobachten sie dabei genau wie der Hebearm hochfährt, er muss ohne Berührung zwischen den beiden Stegen des Plattenmagazins hochfahren. Der gegenüberliegende Arm, welcher ja ebenfalls hochgefahren wird, muss aber genau auf einem Steg des Plattenkorbes stehen bleiben, dieses stehenbleiben kontrollieren Sie am besten mit einem Spiegel, da die Sicht von oben nicht möglich ist. Ich persönlich habe die Einstellung der Arme ohne Demontage des Bogens hingekriegt (siehe in vorstehendem Kapitel), indem ich die 3 Schrauben der Führung leicht gelockert habe und die Führung dann entsprechend bewegen konnte, so dass der Arm perfekt ohne Berührung zwischen den Lamellen hochgefahren ist. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite habe ich die gleiche Technik angewandt, jedoch zur Kontrolle mit einem Spiegel gearbeitet, den ich unterhalb des Hebearms gelegt habe. In diesem Zusammenhang ist aber gleich noch eine weitere Justierung vorzunehmen, denn wenn die Platte vom Arm zu wenig oder zu viel nach oben geschoben wird, kann es passieren, dass die Platte nicht richtig vor dem Plattenteller liegt. Das Aufnahmeloch der Platte liegt dann nicht genau vor dem Klemmkonus und dieser klemmt somit die Platte nicht richtig fest. Links und rechts gibt es ein Justierblech welches die Wippe, die beim Einziehen der Platte umkippt, in ihrer Position hält. Die Wippe dient dazu, dass die Platte nicht über die Position des Klemmkopfes geschoben wird. Zum Einstellen der Wippe muss wiederum eine Platte abgespielt werden und wiederum wird bei laufendem Betrieb die Anlage vom Netzt getrennt. Die Wippe ist somit auf die gegenüberliegende Seite gekippt und wird dort durch das Haltblech gestoppt, gehalten. Die beiden Schrauben des Rückhalteblechs für die Wippe werden gelöst und der Halter so verstellt, dass die Wippe ca 1-2 mm Spiel zu Platte aufweist. Danach beiden Schrauben wieder fest anziehen. Analog dazu verfahren Sie auf der anderen Seite. An meiner Box war ein Begrenzungshalter dermassen verbogen, dass die Wippe nicht gestoppt wurde, sondern komplett nach unten durchfiel. Die Folge war, dass ich eine zersplitterte Platte hatte, denn als diese vom Hebearm nach oben geführt wurde, kam die zuvor heruntergefallene Wippe in den Weg, blieb am Begrenzungshalter hängen und der Hebearm verwürgte diesen und zerquetsche die Platte. Prüfen Sie danach unbedingt auf beiden Seiten nochmals die Rückhaltefunktion und gegebenenfalls biegen Sie den Stopper etwas nach vorne, so dass die Wippe perfekt gehalten und nicht durchrutschen kann. Die Höhe des Liftarms muss ebenfalls eingestellt werden, damit dieser die Platte nicht zu weit oder zuwenig zum Plattenteller schiebt, ansonsten sich wie oben schon beschrieben die Platte nicht genau vor dem Klemmkonus befindet. Links und rechts befindet sich am Hebearm eine Justierungsschraube, welche den Stoppunkt des Arms bestimmt. Meine Vorgehensweise zu Einstellen der Arme nehme ich wie folgt vor: Falls zur Hand, die Serviceplatte X-42226 einziehen lassen oder Alternativ dazu, eine alte Platte, die aber eben sein soll, wie sie eigentlich immer zu Einstellzwecken verwendet werden sollte, verwenden. Hat der Hebearm die Platte fast ganz nach oben geführt, schalte ich die Box aus. Von Hand drehe ich nun solange an der Hauptmotorachse weiter, bis der Hebearm die Platte vor den Klemmkonus gebracht hat. Falls die Position um mehr als 1 mm abweicht, wird mit der Justierschraube am Hebearm nun die genaue Position eingestellt. Ist diese Einstellung erfolgt, Box einschalten und gleich danach mit dem Serviceschalter ausschalten und die Serviceplatte entnehmen. Zur Ueberprüfung dann ein Platte abspielen lassen und die Einstellung analog auf der anderen Seite vornehmen. Einstellung der beiden Rasten am Karusell Zur Feinjustage der Plattenanwahlfunktion gibt es unterhalb des Plattenmagazins links und rechts je eine Einstellraste. Die Rasten sind mit Kreuzschlitzschrauben von unten an der Grundplatte montiert und können entsprechend eingestellt werden. Sie wählen nach dem Einwurf zum Beispiel die A 12, gespielt wird aber der Titel der C 26, es ist also genau die gegenüberliegende Seite die angewählt wurde, genau um 180 Grad verdreht. 2 Punkte können hierfür verantwortlich sein: thumb|gut zu sehen am oberen Rand des Chassis, die beiden Rasten und der Hebel für den Service Switch thumb|Befestigungsschrauben thumb|linke Raste thumb|rechte Raste 1. Die Einstellrasten haben sich verstellt 2. Fehler in der Elektrik nach einer evtl. Revision der Junction Box Punkt 1 Dieser Fehler lässt sich mit etwas Geduld selbst beheben, Geduld deshalb, da es sich um eine pimmelige Angelegenheit handelt. Die beiden Einstellrasten sind unterhalb des Plattenmagazins auf der Grundplatte mit jeweils 2 Kreuzschlitz Schrauben unterhalb der Montageplatte festgeschraubt. Das Einstellen der beiden Rasten erfordert etwas Feingefühl ist aber unerlässlich für die korrekte Titelwahl. Beginnen wir mit der Justierung der Raste auf der linken Seite ( von vorne gesehen ). Lösen sie die beiden Schrauben unterhalb der Montageplatte soweit, dass sie den gesamten Rastermechanismus bewegen können. Drehen Sie jetzt das Plattenmagazin von Hand auf die Position A 12. Verschieben Sie nun die Raste in die Position, so dass sie in etwa in der Mitte der Fläche der Raste steht. Im Manual wird beschrieben, dass hier ein Spiel von ca 0,8- 1,6mm einzustellen ist. Ich habe jedoch gute Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn ich die Raste ziehmlich genau in der Mitte positioniert habe. Ziehen sie jetzt die beiden Schrauben fest und wählen anschliessend den Tittel A 12. Jetzt sollte das Karusell drehen und wenn die Einstellung richtig ist, die A 12 wählen. Der Plattenhebearm soll also die Platte hochschieben und diese dann abgespielt werden. Ist dies nicht der Fall, so stellen sie die Raste erneut ein, so lange, bis die Platte hochgeschoben und abgespielt wird. Ist diese Justierung erfolgt, verfahren Sie analog obiger Beschreibung mit der rechten Raste. Zur Ueberprüfung, wählen sie C 26 und wenn die Justierung korrekt war, wird die Platte abgespielt. Falls nicht, sind weitere Versuche nötig. Funktioniert nun die Wahl A 12 und C 26, so machen Sie weitere Probeläufe mit anderen Titeln, zum Beispiel mit B 1 und D 15 usw. bis alle Platten entsprechend der Wahleingabe abgespielt werden. Vom mechanischen Ablauf her gesehen dreht das Plattenmagazin immer zur gewählten Position und darf nur an dieser Stelle den Plattenhebearm nach oben führen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ist dies nicht möglich, da der Plattenhebearm in einer Mittelposition stehen muss. Konkret ausgedrückt, A 12 ist gewählt, dann ist der rechte Hebearm zwischen der C 25 und C 26 durch den Steg im Plattenmagazin blockiert, kann somit also nicht nach oben fahren. Wie gesagt, diese Justierung erfordert etwas Geduld und wennn alles einwandfrei läuft, so ziehen sie die Schrauben nochmals ganz kräftig nach und sichern diese mit etwas Nagellack. Im Regelfall handelt es sich meistens um ein Justierungsproblem, aber wie erwähnt, kann dafür auch eine elektrische Störung die Ursache sein, vor allem dann wenn die Junction Box revidiert wurde. Hier kann es manchmal passieren, das ein Kabel falsch angelötet wurde an einem Relais und dann muss man jeder einzelne Draht ausgemessen werden, bis der Fehler gefunden wird. Dies kann aber eingeschränkt werden, wenn fest steht, dass alle A''' und '''C Wahlvorgänge funktionieren, hingegen, bei den B''' und '''D Wahlvorgängen etwas falsch läuft ( Analog dazu, wäre '''B' und D''' in Ordnung, verursacht '''A und C die Störung.)'' Somit wäre klar, dass der Fehler bei den Realais der B und D Gruppe zu suchen ist.